


Internet war 2 /Game on/

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонгхьон и Темин знаят правилата на играта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet war 2 /Game on/

Джонг се бе подпрял на една от колоните точно преди сцената, наблюдавайки изпълнението на Темин със странна смесица от възбуда и забавление. Имаше нещо в ‘Danger’, което караше кръвта му да кипва. Острия му поглед следваше зорко всяка движение на Темин, захапвайки долната си устна за да запре стона си, когато забеляза колко добре очертава кожения панталон задника на макнето.

-Изобщо не си очевиден - измърка глас в ухото му и Джонг се обърна срещайки котешките очи на Кибум, в тях играейки познато пламъче. - Секси е, нали?

Джонгхьон не отговори. Вместо това върна очите си на гаджето си и изръмжа, когато един бакденсърите се приближи твърде близо до това, което бе негово.

-Леко съм обиден, не си спомням мен да си ме ревнувал така - измърка отново Кибум и Джонг усети дългите му пръсти да се спускат по оголените му гърди. - Натрупал си още мускули.

-Какво целиш, Кий? - попита го Джонг, хващайки ръката му преди да може да се спусне до слабините му. И без това му трябваше малко до ерекция. Беше на ръба от самото начало на песента.

Кибум се засмя и отдръпна гъвкавото си тяло.

-Ще ми благодариш по-късно - махна с ръка той и изчезна в сенките на бакстейджа, клатушкайки бедрата си излишно съблазнително.

-Откачена кучка - промърмори Джонг прибързано и се обърна напред, хващайки точно момента в който песента свършваше.

-Благодаря! - извика за последен път в микрофона си Темин, покланяйки се на трите посоки. 

Джонг нагласи прилепналите си, бели дънки и се оттласна от колоната, решавайки, че не може да чака повече. Имаха двадесет минути до следващото им появяване. Двадесет минути, които можеха да оползотворят по много и забавни начини.

Без да се замисля повторно, той се втурна напред, игнорирайки поклоните на танцьорите, приближавайки се уверено и сигурно към набелязаната си цел.

-Мини - каза той, спирайки се пред изненаданото макне, хващайки го за лакътя. - Трябваш ми за малко.

-За какво? - намръщи се Темин и Джонг можеше да се закълне, че той се цупеше за нещо. - Добре, но на бързо. Трябва да ми оправят грима. Целият се разтече.

-Така да бъде - кимна Джонг и повлече момчето напред, все още държейки го за лакътя. Двамата минаваха мълчаливо покрай гримьори, стилисти и работници, не обръщайки внимание на любопитните погледи.

-Джонг, Темин! - извика Оню, когато ги забеляза и свивайки веждите си, когато не му отговориха. - Грубо.

Колкото повече напред отиваха, толкова по безлюдни ставаха коридорите и скоро Джонг намери това, което търсеше. Една неизползвана гримьорна. Бутна Темин вътре и сам го последва, установявайки доволно, че ключа за вратата беше от вътрешната страна. Един проблем по-малко. Завъртя го. Намери пипнешком ключа за лампата и гримьорната бе облята от изкуствена светлина, разкривайки малък диван и масичка, както и две огледала с тоалетки и столове пред тях.

-Нужно ли беше да заключваш? - проговори раздразнено Темин, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. Русата му коса беше полепнала по челото, a микрофона все още бутнат настрани от ухото му.

-Наистина ли не се досещаш защо? - попита Джонгхьон и направи крачка напред, на лицето му появявайки се хищна усмивка, когато Темин направи една назад. - На недостъпни ли ще си играем?

-Видях те с Кибум преди малко - изплю Темин, плюшените устни свити в права линия.  
Джонгхьон наистина не би трябвало да смята ревността на Темин за толкова секси.

-И какво ще направиш по въпроса? - попита той предизвикателно. Играта бе започнала.

Нещо се промени в погледа на Темин.

Game on!

Без повече излишни думи Темин се приближи до него, не прекъсвайки очния контакт. Ръката му, подобно на тази на Кибум преди малко, се плъзна по гърдите му, но Джонг не помръдна, дори и когато премина твърдите плочки на корема му, към ципа на дънките му, докосвания леки като пера, които му влияеха много повече от колкото бе готов да си признае. Всичко бе въпрос на воля и той не остави дори едно мускулче по лицето му да трепне, въпреки че единственото, което искаше бе да хване китката на Темин и да му покаже точно какво може да направи с нея.

-Знаеш..- прошепна Темин, дългите му мигли хвърляйки сянка върху бузите ми.- ...мога да правя нещата, много по - добре от Кибум-хьонг.

Джонхьон се ухили.

-Като например?

-Като например…

Темин се свлече на коленете си и започна да разкопчава ципа на Джонг, на устните му цъфвайки знаеща усмивка. Джонгхьон прехапа долната си устна.

-Мога…

Белите дънки бяха изхлузени до средата на бедрата му, оставяйки го само по боксерки, които не оставаха нищо на въображението, очертали еректиралия му член до най-малката подробност. Розовия език на Темин се плъзна по пълната му долна устна и Джонг трябваше да забие нокти в дланите си, за да спре ръцете си да се заровят в русите кичури.

-...да направя…

Темин хвана члена му с дясната си ръка и този път Джонг не издържа. Един почти животински стон се откъсна от устните му, по голямото момче отпускайки главата си назад. Беше минало прекалено много време от последния път, когато бяха правили секс.

 

-...това.

Темин се подсмихна.

Едно на нула.

Наведе главата си напред и затвори очи, наслаждавайки се на мускусната миризма, която си бе чисто на Джонг. Собствената му ерекция затуптя болезнено в панталона му, но той не й обърна внимание, вместо това поемайки мократа главичка на Джонг в устата си, стенейки на свой ред, когато познатия вкус завладя устата му. Джонг бе дълъг и дебел и не можеше да събере всичко в устата си, въпреки няколкократните опити на макнето.

-Само се виж - прозвуча дълбокия, гърлен глас на Джонг над него. - Давиш се за моя член. Какво ли щяха да кажат фенките ни, ако можеха да те видят така.

Темин изхъмка около твърдия член в устата си и вибрациите накараха Джонг да издаде нов стон, отказвайки да се съпротивлява повече и хващайки главата на Темин в здрава хватка.

-Сега ще те използвам - продължи да говори той, напълно наясно какво причинява гласа му на макнето в краката му. - Но на теб това ти харесва, нали?

Темин ахна, когато Джонг изкара члена си рязко, след което го вкара със същото темпо, създавайки непрекъснат ритъм.

-Моята малка курва - проговори Джонг отново, думите му заваляни и почти неразпознаваеми, обвити в плътната мъгла на възбудата. - Само моя…

На Темин не му достигаше въздух, но при все това не даде знак на Джонг да спре. Имаше нужда от това да предаде властта напълно, да се откаже да мисли, а просто да чувства. Пръстите на дясната ръка забивайки се в месестата част на бедрото на Джонг, докато лявата пъхна в собствения си панталон, покривайки с длан твърдия си член, без да прави нищо. Когато свършеше, искаше да е с Джонг вътре в него. А и искаше да види реакцията му от изненадата, която му беше подготвил. От очите му потекоха сълзи, но той не ги затвори, хванат от тези на Джонг, точно както пеперудата е заслепена от пламъка на лампата, миг преди да намери смъртта си.

Джонг бе близо, Темин го усещаше. Усещаше дори и изпъкналите вени по страните на пениса. Ченето бе започнало да го боли, но той удвои силите си.

-Мини..! - изхриптя Джонг, стягайки хватката си върху главата му и това бе единственото предупреждение, което получи Темин преди въжетата от бяла сперма да избухнат в устата му едно след друго. Той изпъшка, опитвайки се да преглътне всичко, смучейки главичката усилено.

-Ти ще ме довършиш… - прошепна Джонг, с глава все още замаяна от интензивния оргазъм, пускайки косата на Темин, вместо това галейки нежно страните му. - Но това не е края, нали?

Темин най-накрая се отказа и остави пениса на Джонг да се изниже от устата, на лицето му появявайки се ленива усмивка.

-Е? - каза той и гласа му бе по - грапав от обикновено.- Кой е по-добър. Аз или Кибум-хьонг?

Джонг повдигна едната си вежда, в очите му появявайки се палаво пламъче.

-Не мога да реша само с една свирка, нали? - попита той и се обърна, отивайки до диванчето, където се настани удобно в седнало положение, изхлузвайки докрай дънките и бельото си.

-Не можеш? - повтори след него Темин, преструвайки се на учуден. Изправи се на треперещите си крака и грациозно се приближи до Джонг, откопчавайки панталона си и бутайки го надолу дразнещо бавно, разкривайки нещо, което накара ченето на Джонг да висне надолу. Темин беше с жартиери. Тънкия, полу-прозрачен плат допълвайки съблазнително млечно-бялата кожа на макнето, придавайки на дългите му, стройни краката еротичен нюанс, и свързан с несъмнено женско бельо от черна коприна, от горния край подавайки се гневно червената главичка на пениса на Темин . - Не можем да оставим нещата така, нали?

Джонг преглътна и отвори уста, но от там не излезе нито звук. Той протегна ръка напред и хвана кръста на Темин, притегляйки го в скута си, нападайки устата му настървено, езиците им срещайки се в познат танц. По брадичките им потече лига, но никое от двете момчета не обърна внимание на това, не можейки да се наситят на вкуса на другия.

Джонг пусна кръста на макнето, плъзгайки ръката си надолу под нагорещената плът, докато не се мушна под копринената материя, стискайки малките, стегнати глобуси на Темин, карайки го да изстене в устата му. Джонг захапа долната му устна в няма заповед - ‘стой мирен’, след което потуши болката с езика си. Ръката му се плъзна още по-надолу, измежду цепнатината на задника на Темин, достигайки желаното място. И..

Изненада, изненада.

Темин отлепи устните си от неговите и потърка носле в неговото, карайки Джонг да се замисли как може един човек да бъде едновременно ангел и демон. Не знаеше отговора на този въпрос, но така или иначе Темин успяваше да го направи.

-Мислех да те изненадам след концерта - измърка Темин и захапа долната част на ухото му. - Но ти ме изпревари преди да мога да го направя.

-Изненадаш? - попита Джонг и усети гърлото си твърде пресъхнало. Започна да гали влажния отвор на ануса на Темин в кръгови движения, пъхайки го нежно вътре само, за да потвърди без съмнение, колко отпуснатите мускули го приемат без съпротива. Темин наистина се беше лубрикирал добре. Средния му пръст бе последван от показалеца и той ги вкара до кокалчетата, търсейки онази вълшебна точка, която щеше да накара Темин да види звезди. Със свободната си ръка той надигна ризата на другото момче, откривайки с уста едно от набъбналите, розови зърна и го пое в устата си, играейки с него с език. Темин отметна глава назад, чукайки се на пръстите на Джонг и той не можа да устои на изкушението, което представляваше врата на Темин, изоставяйки зърното му, само за да може да нападне с леки захапки него. Колкото и да му се искаше, знаеше, че не може да остави смучки, които биха надигнали прекалено много въпроси, на които нямаха да могат да отговорят.

-Моля те, хьонг… - простена Темин и пениса на Джонг трепна в интерес. - Чукай ме.

-Не още - отказа му Джонг, като вкара трети пръст, тласкайки го навътре. - Трябва да изтърпиш наказанието си - очите му поглъщаха жадно еротичната картина пред него.

-Но аз не съм направил нищо - проплака макнето, надигайки бедра, само за да поеме пръстите на Джонг, които обаче, съвсем не му бяха достатъчни. Собствения му пенис се търкаше в стегнатия корем на Джонг и от най-малките движения, които правеха. - Ти...беше този, който флиртуваше с Кибум-хьонг.

Джонг се изсмя дрезгаво.

-И слепец може да види, че имам очи само за теб - прошепна той в ухото на Темин, проследявайки линиите вътре в него с език.

-Но той…- започна Темин, но спря по средата на изречението, когато пръстите на Джонг най-накрая намериха простата му. Света пред него разми очертанията си и Темин не можа да сдържи вика на удоволствие, който се откъсна от гърлото му, без да му пука за това кой можеше да ги чуе. - Джонг, моля те - замоли се той отново, подпирайки главата си на рамото на гаджето, цялото му тяло треперейки. Нямаше да издържи още дълго. - Искам те в мен.

Кой ли мъж можеше да устои на такава покана? Не и Джонг, това знаеше със сигурност.

Той изкара пръстите си, игнорирайки глухите протести на Темин и с една ръка придърпа черното бельо настрани, докато с другата повдигна члена си в подходяща позиция.

-Искам аз - каза Темин и се надигна отново, пъхайки ръката си из между телата му , за да хване пениса на Джонг, докато той се намести, така че отвора му да е точно над него. После, без да чака покана се отпусна рязко, стенейки когато твърдия мускул потъна плавно него.

-Мамка му! - ахна Джонг, ръцете му стиснаха бедрата на Темин. Меките, вътрешни стени на Темин го притискаха и той имаше чувството, че не му достига въздух. - Мамка му, Темин!Толкова си тесен. Как може да си толкова тесен?

-Хьонг - изстена Темин и се надигна нагоре отново, само за да се спусне надолу след секунда, създавайки ритъм, яздейки момчето под него. - Хьонг! Още!

Джонг разбра и хвана дупето на Темин, помагайки им с движенията и добавяйки допълнителна сила, стаята пълнейки се със звуците на плът, която среща друга плът, стенания и мокри звуци.

-Толкова хубаво - шептеше Темин несвързано, обгърнал рамената на Джонг. - Не искам да свърша, не искам…

-Няма, няма - успокояваше го по подобен начин Джонг, удвоявайки силата на тръстовете си, сякаш искайки да зарови члена си завинаги в тясната дупка на Темин. Едно случайно движение встрани и улучи отново простата му.

-Джонг! - изкрещя Темин и свърши между тях, недокоснат.

Но Джонгхьон не бе. Той надигна Темин от себе си и го намести по гръб на дивана, дигайки краката му на раменете си и вкарвайки пениса си отново, от тази позиция имайки повече контрол.

-Ще те напълня с бебетата ми - шептеше той безумно, твърде дълбоко изгубен в страстта и желанието си. - Всички ще виждат кръглия ти корем и ще знаят, че си мой. Никой няма да те докосва повече.

-Да, да - кимаше в съгласие Темин все още на вълна от остатъците на оргазма си. - Само твой. Само твой, Джонг.

-Мой! - съгласи се Джонг с ръмжене, повече звяр, отколкото човек и след един последен , брутален тласък се изпразни в Темин, правейки още няколко тръста. - Мой…

Темин ахна, когато топлата течност започна да го изпълва и свлече краката си от рамената на Джонг, увивайки ги около кръста му, не му позволявайки да изкара пениса си и придърпвайки го върху себе си, двете момчета споделяйки една нежна, мързелива целувка.

-Е, кой е по добър? - попита самодоволно Темин след една минута, в която се опитваха да възвърнат контрола върху дишането си.

-Не знам… - каза Джонг бавно, играейки си с един потен кичур. – Мисля, че трябва да повторим, за да мога да преценя.

Темин се усмихна дяволито. Оставаха им десет минути.

Той знаеше как да ги използва ползотворно.


End file.
